This invention relates to mounting grommets.
Prior art of possible relevance includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,828,095 issued Mar. 25, 1958 to Beck et al; and 3,424,503 issued Jan. 28, 1969 to Schulz.
Resilient mounting grommets are frequently employed in the securing of two elements together such that vibration transmission between the elements is minimized or eliminated. In the usual case, the grommet is received in a bore in one of the elements to be secured together and has a resilient surface confronting one of such elements. Typically, the grommet will have a cylindrical shank and an enlarged head which are formed of an elastomeric material, as mentioned, and when the bore in the element, at its point of emergence has not been suitably deburred or countersunk, it will have a sharp corner. During use of any apparatus incorporating such elements, vibrations will occur, with the result that the sharp corner will cut into the elastomeric material of which the grommet is in part formed and will cause premature failure.